Hell on Earth
by TsukiYousei
Summary: Virgo is tiring of her duties as Mystik, yet when Lilith, the demon queen, decides to settle things once and for all, she must rise to the occasion. However, a new discovery forces her to be careful-not just with herself, but with her loved ones also.
1. 1 Early Morning Visit

~This is a story written by me and my friend, who shall be called Miss ANON here. I got this idea out of the blue. This will introduce my OC Izzy, and I'll go back and introduce Virgo in another story. Disclaimers: Batman, Pengy and all that stuff that looks Bat-familiar, is owned by DC/Warner Bros. Not me. Virgo,Kodomo, and Izzy, I own. Sophie and Mariko are owned by Miss ANON. Story by us. R&R end enjoy!~

**Hell on Earth**

Virgo yawned. "This is _way_ too early for me". "Well", Sophie replied, "You said you wanted to get a head start on this".

The red-haired girl yawned again, while trying to keep her eyes open as the early morning sun was just rising in the sky. "Yeah, but not _this_ much ahead. I'm too tired to think clearly". Her chestnut-haired friend laughed. "What else is new".

Virgo opened her mouth to reply, but ended up yawning again instead, causing her moped to veer slightly off course. She steered it back to its proper place on the road before attempting to speak again. "Hmm. How about all the mysterious deaths around here that have police baffled, but we know it's a supernatural killer". "There's that".

The two girls continued on the street toward their destination. The sun cast a golden orange glow on the two, causing Virgo to shield her eyes. She wished she had brought sunglasses. The moon was still in the sky, in the last part of blue that hadn't been overpowered by the sun's gold-orange radiance.

After a while, Virgo spoke. "You think the Bat's on this too?" "Probably. He knew it was vampires roaming the city with Dracula, and not your HoneyBear". The pale young woman giggled as she remembered how her lover was framed years ago for that. The only other people who it was Dracula and not Penguin, were the late count Dracula himself, Batman and the reporter Vicky Vale. "Well, let's just hope nothing like that will happen again".

They rounded a sharp turn in the road, making Sophie to tighten her grip around Virgo's waist to avoid falling off. "Just like a hug, Soph".

A few more minutes, and they had finally arrived. Virgo parked the moped in the driveway; their helmet's lying on the seat. Shivering slightly from the chill –-that always seemed to find her, no matter the season or place—she knocked on the immaculate front door of the house.

A few seconds later, a pale, dark-haired young man opened it.

"Kodomo! Nii-san!" The grey-eyed girl jump into his arms. "Imouto! Sophie-chan!" He swung Virgo around in a hug, before setting her down and embracing Sophie. "Come in".

Once inside, they sat down on his large, dark turquoise couch.

"Kodomo-san", began Sophie, "It's nice to see you, but we have to cut to the chase". "Yeah", Virgo piped up, "We need some books on supernatural creatures. Particularly the kind who enjoy killing people. Humans". "You're investigating this too?" Kodomo asked, his hazel-green eyes flashing curiously. "Yeah. I figured I should, y'know…" She trailed off, and held up her hand. The faint scar flashed a silvery blue for a moment, as if to finish her sentence.

"Good point. But you, Sophie? Aren't you a prosecutor, not a detective?" "Yes", she replied, "But I like to get involved in cases, so I know I have all the evidence I need. I hate making false accusations".

Kodomo nodded. "I've been investigating, myself. Mostly on the other side. Why don't we all sleuth around, and share what we find?"

His younger "sister" agreed. "Great idea. And with Sophie working for the law, she might be able to find police reports on the crime scenes. Secretly". The lovely, dark brown haired girl held up her hands. "Hey! I don't get _this_ involved! What if we get caught? I could lose my job!"

Her best friend slung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry", she said reassuringly, "You won't. I'll make sure of it".

Sophie sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of".


	2. Laws and Loopholes

Virgo just laughed. "That's right."  
"Well, guys, I don't get to dig through any evidence unless I'm assigned to a case. As you know, so far, the Crown have stayed silent. I mean, they're not going to bring up a case that where they don't understand what happened. Plus, there's no obvious suspects. BUT, I mat be able to pull a few strings to look around the crime scene..." Sophie trailed off, working on a plan that had started to form in her head.  
"Well, I my not know much about the law, but I do know one thing, if Sophie DOES manage to get at the crime scene, there's no way I could come with her. So Nii-san, whaddya say to us working together. After all, we both have certain...advantages.."

Raising an eyebrow at Sophie, hoping to spark some kind of reaction or thought, but no avail. Sophie was off in her own little thought bubble of laws and loopholes. The patented Sophie thinking face fixated on her visage. Index finger pointing out spots on invisible documents in the air.

"Okay then...well, How does that sound? Kodomo and Mystik, detective team? Or....Mysdomo...I'm waaay too tired for this" Virgo rubbed her eyes, lying sideways pretending to fall asleep again. Kodomo patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.  
"I do like that idea. This just might work! Though, I'm surprised you made it here alive actually, I was watching you pull in my driveway, not pretty."  
"No, not pretty, tired. Sooooppphie, why are we awake this early? It's like 52:74AM-" She was stopped abruptly by her friend landing in reality again.  
"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE BLOODY GOT IT! I know exactly what I'm going to do! I'll be back in right away!" Her excitement had caused her English to surface again; she leaped up and ran out towards the door, hand freezing on the doorknob. "Oh..wait...I've got only your Moped...I guess not then. Some other time." Sophie walked dejectedly back into the livingroom and sat down on Virgo's legs. She coughed a few times to clear away her accent again and looked at her now wide awake friend. "Oh hi."  
"Ow" Virgo replied.


	3. Breakfast and Research

~Italics indicate flashback thingy~

A few sore legs and hugs goodbye later, and the 2 girls were off yet again. Kodomo had lent them a few books on the supernatural, the ones he didn't really need. He was from the underworld, anyway.

"Where are we going now, V?" asked Sophie as they rode back into the main part of Gotham. "To the library, of course. There are some more---" a yawn cut her off, "more books there".

Sophie furrowed her eyebrows, a bit confused. "Then why didn't we just go there in the first place?" "Because", Virgo said, "Kodomo's books are more accurate; they're the best. The library's pretty good, but these ones came from a down-worlder".

The red-haired girl yawned yet again. "And besides", she continued, "The library's not open yet". Sophie smiled sheepishly, glad her friend couldn't see her face. "Oh. Yeah, I remembered that". Her companion laughed gently. "Sure".

_Footsteps thudded behind him. 'Oh God', he thought, 'I'm going to die....' He ran faster and harder, determined to outrun whatever the hell it was that was chasing him. He kept running and running, not daring to look back._  
_He had reached a clearing before leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath. 'Maybe I lost it'. He looked around, all clear. He began to run out of the woods._

_But to no avail. IT had found him. It jumped out in front of him, glaring at him hatefully._

_"Oh God no! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as it jumped at him._

_His screams pierced the night. But nobody found him before it was too late._

The 2 girls had finally arrived at the library. After stopping to Tim Horton's for some more breakfast, of course. "I can't work hungry", Virgo had said.

So now they were sitting at a table in the huge library, leafing through the forbidden-to-mortals texts that Virgo had secretly stashed away.

"Hmmm...werewolves..naww, no canine footprints. Bodies weren't drained of blood, so it's not vampires. Nothing magical about the killing, which means it's not fairies or witches". Sophie sat back in her chair and pondered this for a minute. Virgo yawned. "And it's not elves or leprechauns or anything like that". Her green-eyed pal chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Then what can it be?" "I'm not sure, maybe' it's---" Virgo stopped in mid sentence, an odd look on her face.

"What is it?" The red-haired girl reached into her jeans pocket. "I'm vibrating". Before her prosecutor friend could even think about taking that the wrong way, Virgo answered her cell phone.

"Hello? Ozzy!" Sophie watched her friends grey eyes light up as she said her boyfriend's name. "Yeah, we're at the library. Me and Sophie. Yeah, Kodomo's house. Books on the supernatural. Yes I AM, it's my job. No, I'll be there this evening, at least. I miss you too Honey Bear. Love you. Bye".

The chestnut haired lawyer snickered as Virgo terminated the call. "What?" "Oh, nothing..." The 24 year-old amateur director glared at her friend suspiciously before speaking again. "As I was saying before I was so pleasantly interrupted by my man…Demons. They're not usually smart enough to get away, but..." She paused for a moment. "What?" asked Sophie. "I was just thinking...maybe it's a smart one? Or at least one with the intelligence of a worm, unlike most others I've encountered". The young Crown Prosecutor chewed this over for a moment. "I guess so. I don't know as much about these things as you do. You being ...well...you".

She traced a pentagram in the air in front of Virgo's face. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there". Sophie stretched in her chair. "Let's keep reading. Only the parts about demons this time". Her pale companion nodded and yawned. "Okay. Just don't say we'll be staking out tonight". She glanced at her friend nervously.

"Oh no..why did I open my mouth?" She face-palmed herself, dreading Sophie's reply.


	4. What d'you wanna do?

"Brilliant Virgo. I was just about to say that. But how do we know what we're working with? This demon could be being helped by someone...A stake out would be the ideal thing to do...You're going to call your..." She paused a moment to snicker before continuing. "As I was saying, you'll have to call..erm... Penguin back and tell him you won't be there this evening. Now, I don't know what you had *PLANNED* for tonight, but it'll have to wait. This is more important."

Virgo reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She sighed and started to dial the number when a hand flipped her phone closed.  
"Sophie? What was that for?"  
"On second thought, don't cancel your plans just yet. You might be a bit late, but what's an hour to the man of your dreams? It's winter and it's getting dark earlier right? So if demons are as dumb as you think they are, then they might mistake it for later. So if we go and stake out there, we're sure to find something. Besides, if my plan goes off in the wrong direction and the demons find us, I've got you to protect me right?" Sophie finished with a huge grin. Virgo on the other hand responded with a mixed look of horror and confusion.  
"Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"  
"Not at all, but I think I've got the basics down." She slipped a piece of paper into her spot in the book and slammed it shut. Followed closely by the librarian, shushing her.

"Sorry!...Bah, she's gone. But really. Do you think it'll work?"  
"Well, not really but I don't have any other plans at the moment so it can't hurt..."  
"I'm glad you think so, because I'm not sure. But as long as I have they mystical Mystik by my side, I'll be fine."  
"Thaaaanks."  
They looked around for a few other books, the Librarian was constantly finding them and talking to them, they didn't feel safe talking about anything to do with the case, so finally, Sophie got fed up. She spun around and faced the librarian and cut her off mid question.  
"No. We don't need help. We would like you to leave us alone or I'll have to take you to court for stalking. And trust me", She pulled out her badge and held it in front of her half moon glasses. "I will win" The librarian left them alone after that. 

The pair continued reading and researching for the next hour, discussing their findings. They stored their books away carefully and left the library.  
"Well, we're armed with knowledge, do what should we do with ourselves for the next ..say..four hours or so. We could go see Kodomo again..or we could go eat...or possibly go see the crime scene..well you could come with me and help me pull some strings...or we could go stake out the spot I've thought of. The most likely place they'd be. What'dyou wanna do?"


	5. Repression Confession

The red-haired girl paused to think for a moment. "Hmmm...I think Kodomo might be busy by now. Possibly with Mariko". She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Well, if she's off work now, that is". "So..what do you wanna do?"

"How about I call him, see if he's found out anything, then we can get something else to eat". Virgo's stomach growled, as if on cue. "This chasing after demon-related crime scenes is screwing with my metabolism".

"Good", Sophie replied, "You could use the extra food". She poked her skinny friend in the ribs, as if to accentuate her statement.

"OW! You have a POINT! In my RIBS!"

The chestnut-haired lawyer giggled. "Then do you want me to pull some strings?" The mystical girl rubbed her (now sore) ribs and nodded. "Uh-huh. Sure. Then the crime scene. Or whichever one is easier, get it outta the way". She noticed her friend snickering to herself.

"What?" "Ooh nothing..just.. this all might interfere a bit with your PLANS tonight". Virgo just looked at her friend, unamused for second, then spoke in a matter of fact tone. " Well, I'm sure if I'm important to him, he can wait until tomorrow morning AT LEAST. I'll be too tired tonight". Sophie giggled, her green eyes flashing amusedly. "So you're saying you were planning on-"

Virgo cut her off. "Having a night of wild, passionate loving? Yes. I haven't been up to it as of late, what with the demons and the killing and the deaths.."

Sophie smiled slightly. "Sorry to hear it's wrecking your sex-life". Her grey-eyed companion blushed bright pink, and stared at the floor.

"I feel so repressed", she said in a small voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Let's get a bite to eat, then off to do either the crime scene search, or the string pulling! Let us away!" Virgo grabbed Sophie by the wrist, pulling her out of the library and outside.


	6. I really hate you sometimes

"Well, HEY! If we're going to eat, where the hell are we going to go? Mariko's cafe? Like in Japan. No. I know you're not going to tell me any of your wild stories, so we might as well go eat." Sophie attempted an escape from her friends grasp, but only succeeded in falling head over heels...down the stairs. There were but 5 steps., but she felt every single one on the way down. Virgo ran down two at a time, reaching her in a hop, skip and a step.  
"Are you okay! Sophie...? Hello? Sophie!" Virgo shook her shoulder more and more violently, nothing happened. Sophie was seated upright. but slouched over, both hands on the ground. Suddenly she shot up straight. She thrust her right arm out in front of her in an accusing gesture.  
"O-OBJECTION!...Oh...okay good. Law arm's all good. This one, not so much. I'll feel that tomorrow. Sorry Virgo...Could you help me up?" The Prosecutor asked, with an amused grin on her face.  
"I don't know whether to slap you, or help you up." She did however grab ahold of her outstretched hand and help her up.  
"Sorry. I forgot, I did it wrong." She pulled her hand back to her chest and extended it at an angle. "Heil Hitler" she whispered. The earned her a slap across the back of the head by Virgo.  
"Sophie!"  
"Whaaaat?"  
"I really hate you sometimes."

"I know you do. But not when I'm the one paying for the food."  
"HEY! Not fair at all!" Virgo took off after her friend who had just ran off towards the strip. The powerful female stopped in her tracks. She turned and jumped onto her moped. Quickly catching up to her friend, she stopped and offered her a ride.  
"Okay, fine. We're even now, because that's definitely cheating right there. What'dya say we go to the garden cafe and order smoothies? Sound good?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well, lead the way! Mrs. LaVierge-Cobblepot."  
"Soooophie"  
"Viiirrrgo."


	7. Sophie gets schooled about Demons

A few sighs and good-natured annoying comments later, the 2 friends were seated at a table just outside the Gotham Garden's Cafe, slurping some smoothies.

"So", asked Sophie between slurps of her strawberry shake, "What's Kodomo got?"  
"Well, he's narrowed it down to 4 types of demons".  
"Wait a minute..you mean there are TYPES? I thought demons were just..you know..demons".  
Virgo sighed while taking a drink from her chocolate confection. Bad idea. It caused her to cough for a minute. "Well", she said after hacking up her lungs, "They're like ...birds"

The prosecutor snorted at that comparison as her friend stared at her, poker-faced.  
"As I was saying, demons are like birds. There are numerous amounts of species of birds in the world, just as there are numerous species of demons in the underworld. Some birds, like the canary and pigeon, are small and benevolent. Some birds, like the crow and owl, are okay unless provoked. Others..", she took a sip from her chocolate and banana smoothie before continuing, " Like the eagle an hawk and such, are birds of prey. No don't even bother with that comment".  
The green eyed feigned innocence . "What comment? You mean something like comparing that last bird/demon comparison to your man?" The wife to Gotham's second biggest criminal stared at her friend for a moment. "Yeah. THAT comment. Thank you". 

Sophie laughed for a moment. "So what types of demons does he have in mind?"  
"The Zacht Demon. It's relatively harmless. Quite small. They're related to the gargoyles on cathedrals. He thinks it might have been, ahem, "influenced" by a certain Queen of Demons..The Regolare Demon, slightly larger than a Zacht Demon, can do more damage. Might have been frightened when it came up". She slurped some more smoothies before continuing. "The Dzikie Demon is more wild. If it gets hungry or scared, look out. you're dead. The last one is really fucked".  
Sophie brushed a stray strand of chestnut hair away form her face and leaned closer. "Really?" she asked, not trying to conceal her interest, "Tell me".  
"I'm just gonna give ya the brief description. The Pícaro Demon. Wild, bloodthirsty, murderous. That's the most likely of all of them. We won't know until we view the crime scene and stake out".  
Sophie stared back at her friend, her green eyes flashing anxiously. "I can't wait to stake out tonight!" Virgo shook her head. "Only YOU would ever wanna meet a demon, dear".  
"Damn straight!" Sophie grabbed her buddy by the wrist. "Now let's go!"  
"Can't I finish my smoothie first?" laughed Virgo.


	8. Visiting the crime scene

"No! Of course not. You can bring it with you..." She paused to think for a moment then pulled Virgo from her seat. "It'll be fun. Though, we've still got a few hours left, I've been DYING to go for a walk."  
"O-Okay then!" Virgo thought it weird, what Sophie was doing, but she DID know, that once an idea entered the Attorney's head, it wasn't going anywhere until it was done.

"It's so calm in here, don't you think?" Asked Sophie  
"I guess you're right...how come you wanted to come here anyway? You picked the most odd place to walk. You're in the forest..outside of the park. I...Keep...tr-tripping! Geez!" She stammered, as she WAS tripping. She had disposed of her cup a while ago, it was a good thing too. The plants would be getting a taste of a new choking chocolate blanket. "It...I dunno...it feels odd here, like left over energy."  
"THAT must mean we're getting close!"  
"TO WHAT!" She turned her head back to her friend, who had fallen behind and kept walking.  
"STOP! VIRGO!"  
"Whaaaaa-a!" Whipping her head around, she skidded to a halt in front of a very gruesome sight.  
"That. Another murder. Lovely sight isn't it?"  
"Pfft, I've seen worse."  
"Oh really? Have you. Well, no matter," She pulled out a pair of gloves and her camera. After pulling on her gloves, she proceeded to take pictures at every angle of the scene. "I'm not really assigned to do this kind of thing...but...This might be the only chance they'll get to see the crime scene." She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial a number. "I'm going to rep-"  
"Sophie...the energy is really strong...I think-"


	9. Killed Him Dead

Virgo was interrupted mid-sentence by a very tall, thin, evil looking demon. It glared at them with glowing, hate-filled, yellow eyes.

"You think it's right here staring at us..wanting to ..KILL US! AHHHHHH!" Sophie ran for her life; however the demon was right behind her.

"Oh NO ya don't! Not MY bestest buddy!" Virgo ran toward the demon, screaming at the top of her lungs. The red-skinned beast turned and snarled at her and came running.

"Sophie! Up the tree! Hurry!"

"Got it!" The prosecutor scaled the tree like an Olympian.

Virgo just barely darted out of the way, her red hair flying behind her.  
Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her pendant. She held it to her chest, closing her eyes and seemingly praying.  
Suddenly, it was as if every butterfly in the forest flocked to her. They covered her completely, as all of them plus Virgo were bathed in a pale blue light.  
Sophie opened her eyes and watched, amazed, as her friend transformed into Mystik.  
In a burst of light, the butterflies flew away, leaving Virgo in full Mystik attire.

Her pendant hat elongated onto a staff, and her violet cape billowed behind her.  
"Alright bucko, let's dance!" She ran toward the demon, staff in hand.

The demon ran full-force at her. Mystik vaulted herself over the beast with her staff, landed on the ground, and turned toward the damned denizen. It lunged at her, and sunk its teeth into her shoulder.  
"Gaahhhhhgh!" Mystik fell to the ground, bleeding badly.  
"Virgo! No!" The green eyed girl stared down at her friend from the tree. She wanted to help her, but was frozen with fear. Why did she have to be so scared? Virgo was the neurotic one out of them, and here she was fighting a demon! And lying bleeding!  
She managed to dig her cell phone out of her pocket. Hands shaking, she dialed a number.  
"He..hello? P-police? yeah..I'm at the crime scene...yeah..Sophie Adams...hurry quick!"  
Glancing down at her wounded friend, she saw that Mystik had gotten up, unbeknownst to the demon, who had fixed its gaze up on Sophie.

Still bleeding form the bite, Mystik dashed at the demon, arms outstretched, one hand covering the other. The winged beast turned as he heard her footfalls, but it was all over then. Mystik's hands collided with his chest, sending small rays of pale blue light from the point of contact.  
The demon stumbled backward, snarling angrily. Then, suddenly, he exploded, rays of blue light shooting out of his body. Hardly anything was left.

Sophie blinked in awe. "Wow..." she whispered.

Mystik looked up at her scared friend, smiling at her. "Killed him dead, didn't I?"


	10. Important Subtle Foreshadowing

"Y-y-yeah...you did." Sophie started to climb down the tree, to her friend. Her limbs were shaking so badly she fell the rest of the way down. She scrambled quickly to her feet though, and arrived next to her friend, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around Virgo, now Mystik. Her body seemed to give off some kind of calming waves, because Sophie had stopped vibrating and had changed to just shaking. "Virgo...or Mystik...-"  
"Caaalm down. I killed it? Right? 'Till it was dead. So no worries"  
"True. I-I guess It's a good thing they explode, or we'd have some hell of some explaining to do, or if we leave now, the police won't ever tell anyone about it...they're on the way..I called them." She stepped away from her friend.  
"Okay, that's good then. Someone who knows what they're doing." Said Virgo  
"HA! You make me laugh. Someone who knows what they're doing, like you didn't just kill a demon...and even if you do it every day, it's still not anything common...and your arm...Are you alright? It's terrible...do they have poison? I don't know anything about your powers. Right now would be a good time to enlighten me. Before or after the police come? Also, unless you object, I'm taking you to the hospital right this instant."


	11. To the moped, awaaay!

"NO hospital! It'll heal! It's taking a while, but it's healing! If they do have poison, my magic will clear it out. Don't worry" The supernatural savior laughed. "Ooh..oww..still hurts like HELL though.."

"It looks like it! Come on! The police will be here soon!"  
"Okay!" The magic girl let her friend drag her by her wrist, then stopped. "Wait! I gotta change back!"

"Oh right! I completely forgot! We can't have you running around with me, looking like your alter ego!"  
Mystik clutched her staff, a blue light engulfing her. When it faded, she had gone back to regular Virgo form. Her staff had shrunk back into the pendant. She pulled the beaded string over her head, and tucked the pendant into her shirt. "Okay, ready. Let's go!"  
The two girls darted out of the woods. Just in time, too. The police had arrived very quickly

Virgo looked back toward them. "I hope Chief Asshole Rojas isn't on this"  
Sophie turned to her friend. "Why not?"  
"Damn moron doesn't know ANYTHING about keeping Gotham safe! You remember the Batman incident, with Ellen Yin? His idiotic asshole fault!" Virgo's grey eyes flashed furiously.

"Okay, calm down! No need to have an ulcer before you're even middle aged! Or at all, really".  
Sophie's pale companion sighed. "You're right. He's still a dumbass though".  
The chestnut haired girl shook her head. "Point taken. Now let's keep going!" She grabbed Virgo by the wrist again, pulling her out of the park.  
"Alright! I gotta stop by the house to check on Ozzy and the cats! And get some stake-out gear!" She paused for a moment. "You think it was a bad idea to keep my kitties when I moved in?" "Not if you love those little guys". Virgo smiled. "Alright! Now, to the moped, awaaaaayyy!"


	12. DemonNapping

After the two girls had stopped by Cobblepot manor to acquire some important stake-out material, they crouched hidden in the darkness and trees of Gotham City Park.  
Virgo in her Mystik attire, and Sophie dressed in dark colours.

"So when ya think this asshole's gonna show himself?" asked Mystik.  
"Probably as soon as some unfortunate person or animal comes out".  
Mystik sighed. "But that'll take too long! I'm tired, and I need to go to bed ASAP" She started out from behind the tree.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sophie tried not to yell.  
"Demons won't be able to resist coming after me! I'm gonna lure it out".  
The pretty lawyer girl looked uneasy. "You're crazy!"  
Mystik laughed. "You knew that already". She darted out into the middle of the park. "Cover me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Sure enough, a big, hulking demon raced out of the trees at her.  
Sophie gasped and nearly fell over. She STILL wasn't used to seeing these things!

Mystik turned around and grabbed the demon by the throat. It clawed at her, but the scratches did nothing to deter the young woman from putting her other hand to his head.  
The demon stumbled backward and Mystik released her grip on his neck.  
A pentagram in a circle glowed pale blue on his forehead, before the light enveloped him and sent him sprawling to the ground.  
The light finally dispersed, revealing a very unconscious demon laying a few feet from the magical chick.

Sophie nervously and silently made her way over to her friend, not wanting to wake the demon up.  
Mystik must have sensed her thoughts. "He's out like a light. Don't worry".  
"O-okay". She was still nervous.

The supernatural savior looked at her friend. "You got the rope?" she asked.  
Sophie nodded, her chestnut waves shining in the moonlight. "Yeah..wait. What are you gonna do after you tie him up?"  
Mystik pulled the hood of her violet cape down and smiled at her friend. "Wait until he wakes up, my dear Sophie".  
Sophie was both curious and uneasy. "And then what?"  
"Why, I'll interrogate him, of course!"  
"And just where do you plan to do this?"  
Mystik responded with "Help me get him on the moped. We can tie him on. And, no, he will not wake up any time soon. He'll be out for HOURS. So no worries".

Sophie almost looked like she was going to throw up, but nodded.  
She stood at the demon's feet, while Mystik stood at his shoulders.

"On three, we lift" said Mystik. "One. Two. Three!"  
the 2 girls grunted as the lifted the surprisingly heavy demon off the ground, and slowly and painfully set him on the moped, using the extra rope to tie him on.

"Well", remarked Sophie, "that wasn't so bad. He's just heavy".  
"Yeah", replied Mystik, before leaning to her side slightly and stumbling.  
" Whoa. You okay? For a moment there I thought you were going to pass out too".  
Mystik held up a pale hand. "I'm fine. Just tired. Let's get him home"  
Sophie's dark green eyes widened. "You mean..HOME?"  
"Yes. I know the perfect place to keep him".  
"I hope you do".

The two girls got on the moped. Sophie was a little on edge, to say the least. She did have a demon tied on behind her.

"You can spend the night if you want. It's not like anything's gonna happen besides a demon waking up tomorrow, and Ozzy having a fit about me bringing him home". Mystik laughed, and reached behind her to pat her friend's shoulder before driving out of the park.


	13. Author's Side Note: Some Info

Okay, since I got my FIRST REVIEW! I'm gonna take some time to reply to my dear First Reviewer's questions. THANK YOU ASHLEY! 3 (whoever the hell you are :D)

Dear Ashley said she (I am assuming) couldn't really tell if me and Miss ANON are alternating writing chapters.

The answer is, well, kinda. I write some, leave off, then she picks it up. Mostly. If she doesn't reply, I will, and try to leave her with something to work with. Lately, she hasn't. So I'll try to give her a good kick in the ass, LOL

It skips around a little bit? Well, ANON is the real good writer here, and this story was MY idea, so it's my fault. I'm still getting used to submitting stories, despite having this account for AGES.

Virgo Elizabeth LaVierge, the main character (the demon hunter) in this story, was born when Miss ANON started RPing as Pengy over our IM, when I pretended to steal his hat to cheer myself up. It went from there, and the next thing you know V's a full blown OC In her own right and she and Pengy got together. I've loved that guy for a while, and V is totally me, or rather, whom I want to be. ANON stopped RPing as her, but she agreed to write this story with me, and I wouldn't have picked anyone else :D There will be a bit more revealed about V during the story, dear curious readers, so no worries. I also accept your questions. Oh, and V has been with Ozzy for like..8 years or so by now, banging him for like 5 years, and married to him for 2. They are a decade apart, V was 16 (when they first met) and Ozzy was 26, respectively.

Sophie Dawn Adams, Crown Prosecutor, is not canon. Sadly. She is Miss ANON's creation, and from what she's (puzzlingly) told me, Sophie was shot in the heart by some guy (I don't think she's quite decided who yet), and was clinically dead. They brought her back, but her arms were useless. So she got bionic ones, technically making her a cyborg, I think. Whatever. As far as I know, V is unaware of this. But back to Sophie. She's a bit older than V, is the youngest prosecutor since Harvey Dent, and she is of Canadian birth, just like V. But she has a lot of British in her, as you've noticed in one of the first few chapters. Elle peut aussi parler francais (she can also speak French).

Also, I think she's single and despite being kinda flat-chested (Miss ANON's idea) she is a total babe; chestnut hair and beautiful green eyes, how can you go wrong?

I thank Miss (again, I assume female) Ashley for reviewing and making me (and Miss NAON) feel like the shit. We're both very grateful, even thought ATM I'm the only one saying it, and she's blabbing to me about a book and how she doesn't know much about . Whatever, we love ya!

TsukiYousei, OUT! PEACE!


	14. THERE IS A DEMON IN MY LIVING ROOM

"No, no, no. I'm not staying over night. I don't care that Penguin could probably kill the demon, I don't care that you'll be there, there's no way I'm going to stay at your house. Not with that demon there." Sophie stammered.  
"C'mon. Please? I'll lock you in a room with a seal on it if you're that scared."  
"Would you?"  
"Of course. After Ozzy gets over me bringing a demon home with me, he'll probably be too out of it to really mind me using magic. Not that he really does anyway..."  
"OkaAAAYY! Virgo. It moved..." Sophie whispered, hugging Virgo's waist in an attempt to get further away.  
"Calm down. You're fine. He won't wake up for ages."  
"Only if you're sure. I don't want him to cut out my organs or anything..."  
"Ehh, Sophie. Really. I promise."  
"Okay then. I trust you," She let go of Virgo, but stayed as far away from the thing as she could. "What will people think when they see a demon. You could be ruined forever and I may loose my job if they rope me into the murders..."  
"Nonsense. They can't see him."  
"Then why can I?"  
"Because you're inside my "bubble" if you will. If you are away from me for too long, you won't be able to see them either. Well, I can change that, but that's the way I am now. To benefit everyone." Explained Virgo  
"Oh." Was all the attorney could think of. 

They arrived at Cobblepot Manor in no time at all. What happened next was an interesting thing to behold.

"VIRGOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Ozzy  
"What honey bear?"  
"There. Is. A. DEMON. IN MY LIVING ROOM."  
"For the moment anyway."  
"W-what?" That caught him off guard.  
"Only for right now."  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"You mean you're not surprised? Just angry?" Jumped in Sophie.  
"Not really, I mean, I know Virgo...and well, it was only a matter of time really. I just don't want the damn thing in my living room."  
"It won't be, don't worry."

Oswald stared back at the two girls. "I hope you're right..". He trailed off then looked at Sophie. "You're spending the night, I take it?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, it's not like me and Virgo were doing anything anyway..not this late with a DEMON in the house.."  
The prosecutor made a face. "That's very wonderful information". Her slightly disturbed sarcasm was barely concealed.  
Ozzy leaned over and kissed Virgo's cheek. "'Night Sugar Pie. I'm going to bed now and trying NOT to have nightmares about that thing". He gestured to the demon slumped over sleepily on the floor.  
"Okay". The ginger-haired girl nuzzled her lover's cheek. "Don't let the demons bite"  
"Don't even, sweetie, just don't".

Sophie turned to her friend as her pseudo brother-in-law made his way to the bedroom. "Do you think he'll wake up before we do?"  
"Knowing Ozzy, if he has anything planned for tomo-" Virgo cut herself off, looking at Sophie. "Ohhhhhh...you mean the DEMON.. right! I SO knew that..." She blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. Possibly. But don't worry about him breaking free of the ropes. I strengthened it, with a little bit o' magic".  
"I still won't be able to sleep much.."  
"Me neither. But-" Virgo stopped mid sentence to yawn. "But we can have a fresh start in the morning"  
"Good point". Sophie's eyelids drooped a bit. "I could use the sleep". She yawned, and then put an arm around her friend. "Good night. I'm one sleepy prosecutor".  
Virgo rubbed her tired gray eyes. "You need me to help you find a room?"  
"No, I remember where your old one is. 'G'night".  
"Night Sophie! Sleep ti-" Virgo yawned once again. "Yeah, whatever, just sleep". 


	15. Dreams, Demons, and Death

So the two girls found their rooms, got into bed, and had really uncomfortable (but not THAT kind of uncomfortable) dreams about demons.

Virgo's dreams were mild dreams about fighting hideous creatures, but Sophie's however scared her into waking. She sat bolt upright in bed, clawing at her neck to make sure she no longer had blood squirting out through holes there. 3:24am. Wonderful. Just what she wanted. She knew going back to sleep wasn't an option, so she got up and paced around the room. Her mind working on what it did best. Law. Like, how she could take this to court, how if there were any loopholes that included non-human beings. If she was showing up at crime scenes any more, they'd start to think it was her committing the murders. The supernatural, while not something Sophie believed in, was getting harder and harder to ignore. Fed up with pacing, she stormed, quietly into the bathroom. Hearing Ozzy talking wasn't unusual right? No...she was probably hearing things. She pressed her face against the cold hard stone of the bathroom sink. That felt good. After splashing water on her face, she crept back into her room. Walking herself through her last 5 court sessions until the alarm rang at 8. But she didn't hear it.  
At 11:00, Virgo knocked on her door. No answer. She knocked again. "Sophie!" Nothing. She pushed the door open. And voila. There she was. Head resting on crossed arms, which were supported by the windowsill. Closed eyes looking over the courtyard. Virgo sighed.

"But really! I swear...I saw a demon thing out there." Explained Sophie.  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"No you didn't" Said Ozzy again, for his own benefit.  
"Yes I did."  
"No you didn't, because then you told me you beat it up with a cardboard cutout of Phoenix Wright." Interjected Virgo, taking a sip of juice.  
"And Sixfold." Sophie let her head hit the counter top while Ozzy laughed.

"Well, it least I got you scared for a minute," Mumbled Sophie to the counter top. That was humiliating. He'd never let that one go.  
"Don't worry about it Soph."  
"Bah. Whatever. I'm too tired to keep up this American, so if you don't mind, and I know you won't," She gestured towards Ozzy. "I'm going to stop trying. You know, when I get really angry in court, and I start shouting, you should see the expression on the defense's face when I start yelling at him in English. It's brilliant. You really need to come sometime."  
"Okay, okay, enough with the delay tactics. I'm going to check on that demon and you're coming with me." Virgo hauled Sophie out of her chair by one arm, and forcefully dragged her down the hall to the living room. "There. See? He's fine. No harm done..."  
"Except maybe drool on Ozzy's expensive carpet." Sophie laughed.

Virgo snickered. "It's not just expensive, it's antique".

"Really? Just how old is-"

Sophie was interrupted by a snarling sound.

The two girls looked at the demon. He was awake.

"What the hell?" Ozzy burst into the room.

The demon, still bound in the magically-strengthened rope, was thrashing around on the floor. The rope around his ankles and legs prevented him from getting to his 3-toed feet, and his bat-like wings were also bound.

It growled and snarled, its yellow eyes burning brightly against its red-brown face.

Penguin grabbed his umbrella, the blade sliding out with a "schiiik".

He held it ready at his side, in case the demon came at them.

The demon turned its head to look at them. It snarled something that sounded almost like words, but obviously in another language.

Both Sophie and Ozzy were wondering what it was trying to say, but Virgo spoke up first, and she sounded slightly angry.

"HEY! Do NOT talk to us like that!"

The demon snarled again, but deeper in its throat this time.

"I don't care if you ARE a demon! You do NOT talk to me and my loved ones like that! Do you hear me?"

The demon spat, letting its long, pointed tongue hang out of its mouth mockingly at Virgo.

"OH no you DIDN'T! How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"Icgt yuj kurg". It sounded like an actual language this time, only with more growling.

Virgo folded her arms across her chest. "Mich deruk Mystik kinj".

The demon looked up at her amazed. "Miuh wegh shu".

Virgo held up her hand. A pentagram in a circle glowed silvery blue on her palm. Then she leaned in closer to the damned creature, her eyes glowing blue for a moment. A marking on her arm lit up to reveal the Mystik symbol, before quickly fading away.

"Misgh wegh ityuh".

The demon could only gaze up at her, obviously astounded.

Finally, Sophie worked up the courage to ask. "What..what were you saying?"

The auburn haired girl turned to her friend. "He was insulting you guys. I told him not to. He insulted me, I got pissed. When I asked him if he knew who I am, he said 'who cares?' So I told him. He told me to prove it. So I did, as you two have just witnessed. I asked him if that was proof enough, and now he's quiet. For a while".

Both Sophie and Oswald could only stare for a moment.

Ozzy blinked his blue eyes. "You speak demon?"

"Quite fluently. It's not a learned, natural ability. That's one of the powers the Mother and Father gave me, to be Mystik. Like my healing powers, and that stuff. All except for my 'bouncing brainwaves', apparently. That's been with me since birth".

"Oh".

Sophie spoke next. "While you're..urr..interrogating this thing..we'd like to know what you're saying..so, maybe..is there any way you could translate this?".

Virgo took her phone out of the pocket of her fuzzy turquoise bathrobe. "I'll text it".

She turned to the demon. "Mighy fuiroty girfhen hiy jimenach?"

Sophie leaned in to read Virgo's translation on her phone.

"'Why were you and the other demons going after humans?' "

"Ichgy yut meh".

"'I'm not telling'", read Sophie.

Virgo looked a little annoyed. "Mugy thurf hirotiun?"

"'Why not?'"

"Mishy girhahr girh".

"'I am loyal to the Mistress'".

"Litlitu girtre liyuah?"

"'You mean Lilith?'"

"Jihuy derag miyu".

"'Too obvious, isn't it?'"

"Hiyuta juimer riach?"

"'What is she planning?'"

"Yuitera ritaru myuiga wernarta. Shimer yuitera merhamat".

"'Death. Destruction. Chaos. But I will not tell her exact plan'".

"Juira dimencha Lilitu mohareta juchu?"

"'Where is Lilith operating her plan?'"

"Honora gayui. Hiyujo pironharo. Jiruchi chila kimenha!"

"'I won't tell. You want to find out. But you will die before you ever do!'"

Suddenly, the demon lunged at Virgo, its teeth dripping with bloodlust saliva. Virgo's scream caught in her throat as she took a step back, covering her face in fright and surprise.

Sophie gasped and closed her eyes.

But then, there was nothing.

The two girls opened their eyes cautiously.

The demon had dropped to his knees, mouth still slightly open. But his eyes were now dull and lifeless, quite unlike the wild hate that had lit them before.

Then they noticed the blade sticking out of his neck; the dark yellow-green blood dripping and trickling.

"Ozzy!" Virgo had recovered from her surprise to speak.

"What?"

The grey eyed woman sighed. "You just killed our prisoner informant, that's what".

"He was going to attack you!"

"It's okay! I don't blame you!"

Oswald narrowed his sapphire eyes in disbelief. "You don't?"

Virgo smiled. "No. I know you're not used to demons. It's okay".

Sophie swallowed, a little calmer now. "Okay...what are we going to do? We're not yet done interrogating him, and he's dead". She glanced at Virgo. "I'm assuming from your now calm demeanor that you have a way around this?"

"I do", replied Virgo, "but the demon shouldn't have died in the first place".

Sophie twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her finger curiously.

"Really? Even after getting stabbed in the neck?"

Virgo shook her head; messy red hair swinging around her head. "Just getting stabbed wouldn't do it. They're from Hell".

"So how-"

Virgo cut her friend off. "A potion. Made from my blood, among other things".

Sophie's green eyes widened. "So Ozzy-"

She was cut off once again, this time by the man in question.

"I soaked the blade in it last night. I didn't want to take any chances. These bastards are from Hell, after all".

"Oh". Sophie attempted to process this information, but eventually stopped trying. This was a bit too much at once.

"Okay, enough explanations!" She grabbed Virgo's hand. "If there's any way to bring him back, we need to do it. We need to be as far ahead as possible if the great Mystik is going to stop this".

Virgo squealed as Sophie pulled her along. "Honey", she called over her shoulder, "get my spell book!"


	16. Ressurrection Time!

Soon, they were in a small, dimly lit room.

"I don't even want to know how you knew where this room was. I didn't even know you knew it existed, or its purpose!"

Sophie smiled, showing off pearly white teeth of justice. "I knew you must have a room to use for secretive witchcraft things".

"That still doesn't explain how you knew where it was".

"Your 'bouncing brainwaves' works both ways. I can get your thoughts too, sometimes".

"Oh", was all the pale young witch could say.

Soon, they had the demon laid out on the table, ingredients scattered around in containers and jars, including a vile of Virgo's own blood.

"Why do we have your blood?" Sophie sounded a bit nauseous.

"Because. I can heal. Making a killing potion with my blood can kill pretty much anything, except for divine beings. Healing works the same way".

"Okay. That makes sense". Sophie's voice made her confusion quite obvious.

Virgo laughed. "Just follow my lead. You're not a witch, but you are a friend of one".

Sophie nodded. "I suppose that will have to do".

Suddenly, the door opened. Oswald came in, holding Virgo's rather large and heavy spell book. He set it down on the table.

"Thanks HoneyBear". Virgo gave her man a kiss.

"You're welcome SugarPie". He gently stroked her still matted hair. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to watch".

Sophie tried not to snicker as a dirty yet funny thought entered her mind.

Virgo glared at her friend, and then turned to her lover. "You sure? This could get ugly".

"Too late for that", he snickered.

"Okay, just get us something white, we need to make a white pentagram on his chest".

"Alright". Penguin left the room for a moment, and then returned with a bottle of Cool Whip. "Will this do?"

Virgo's eyes lit up. "Yes. Excellent".

Virgo caught the bottle, and then handed it to Sophie as she opened up the spell book. "Here. Make a pentagram on his chest; I'll get the other stuff ready".

Sophie did so, if a bit shakily. She had an irrational, yet frightening feeling that the demon would get up any minute and eat her.

Virgo flipped through the book for a minute before coming to the right page. "Here we go". She picked up a jar of crushed leaves, and then sprinkled some over the demon's body. "Deadly nightshade. Crushed, not stirred". She then opened a bottle of a transparent orange liquid. She poured it into a small bowl, then added a few drops of her blood from the vial. She began to mix it up. "You see that incantation to the right of the page?"

"Uh-huh", replied Sophie.

"What does it say?"

Sophie's eyes darted over the words for a moment. ""Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, Mighty Hecate make it right".

"Ok. See if you can memorize that".

Virgo poured the liquid from the bowl into the wound on the demon's neck.

Sophie paled and swallowed. She hoped she wouldn't puke.

Virgo reached across the table and lit the 5 candles that surrounded the demon. She then clasped her hands with Sophie's.

"On three, the spell".

Sophie nodded.

"One. Two. Three".

The two girls began to chant in unison.

"Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, Mighty Hecate make it right. Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, Mighty Hecate make it right. Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, Mighty Hecate make it right."

They kept repeating the spell, as the sky outside started to darken with large rain clouds. It began to rain hard. Thunder rolled loudly outside as lightening momentarily lit up the sky.

Sophie's grip tightened on Virgo's hand.

Oswald, Sophie and even Virgo let out a gasp as the demon's body began to shake and glow.

Sophie squealed and ran around the table to Virgo. She held on to her shoulders as they stepped away from the table.

Penguin let the blade of his umbrella pop out.

The demon's body continued to convulse and glow, but suddenly stopped.

The only sound in the room was the breathing of the 3 non-demons.

Sophie managed to choke a few words out. "Do..do you think it wor-AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

The demon's eyes suddenly shot open as he leaped off the table.

It took one look and the three near the door and snarled. He readied himself to lunge at them, but was stopped.

"Do not harm them, beast" said a disembodied voice.


	17. Possession! And pancakes, too

"Virgo...who said that?" Ozzy and Sophie chimed in unison. Sophie shivered a little, still clutching Virgo's shoulders. "Virgo...was that you?"

Ozzy trembled behind his Umbrella. "Leave them alone. They wish not to harm you. However, reveal nothing."  
"Sophie!" Virgo squeaked in excitement more than fear.

Sophie's lips were moving, but she was still frozen in place, like a statue, a look of terror stuck in her eyes. The voice said one last thing to the demon in his native tongue and Sophie unfroze. Gripping the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles were turning white. "We shouldn't ask him...a-a-any more questions Virgo. Really."  
"Nonsense, I'm not scared of him, and weren't you the one who wanted as much info for this case?"  
"Not if it was going to get me killed."  
"I'm with Sophie. Let's put him back where you found him and leave like nothing happened." Interrupted Ozzy.  
"You know I'll protect you right?"  
"Yes...but...he didn't say it out loud, but that god...that you inadvertently summoned, said that if you get information from him, then he'll hurt me, maybe enough to kill me."  
"But the Demon at the end translated to "Tell them all you possess, they will learn nothing."  
"Exactly! Because I'LL BE DEAD."

Virgo sighed. "All right".  
Sophie exhaled in relief.  
"We'll send him back".  
Ozzy smiled.  
"And then see if we can summon Mother".  
Oswald and Sophie's faces looked blank. "What?"

Virgo scratched behind her neck. "Mother. The Mother. The Triple Goddess. I dare say she must know SOMETHING about his, being the underworld's divine female being".

Penguin looked a bit skeptical. "You want to channel a Goddess. The Goddess of the otherworld". He blinked for a moment. "I am officially freaked out now".  
"He's right", said Sophie, "You're just getting into deeper excrement!"  
Virgo shook her head, crimson hair falling in her face. "Well, it's either Mother or Lilith."

Sophie shot up. "The Goddess sounds like a good idea!" Her voice was suddenly more chipper. "I'm sure she'd help her beloved little Saviour Child!"  
Blush invaded Virgo's pale cheeks. "Her Mother personality does enjoy treating me like a small child..."  
Oswald smirked. "This should be fun".  
Virgo spun around to look at him. "Laugh it up, Sweetie, she's your MotherGoddess-in-law!"

Penguin looked confused. "What?"  
Virgo smiled. "My physical body was made by my mortal parents".  
"And..?"  
"My spiritual body, my 'true self' or 'true form' was created by the Mother and the Father. The Triple Goddess and the Horned God".  
Ozzy scratched his chin. "So you're saying I have 2 sets of parents-in-law?"  
"Yup"  
"I can't process this! It's like that guy singing about being his own grandfather".

Sophie allowed herself a giggle. "Let's just say you were adopted. That would make it easier on your poor confused HoneyBear".  
"Alrighty then". Virgo walked over to the now quiet demon.  
"Ichgy noratera tsuig". She put her palm to his head. A light blue encircled pentagram glowed on the demon's forehead. In just seconds, he slumped over on the floor, now asleep.  
Virgo yawned and stretched. "I told him he could nap while we take him home".  
"Good", said Ozzy, "And let's NOT bring another demon in here, okay? His drool smells horrible".

Virgo and Sophie laughed.  
"Well", said the prosecutor, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry".  
"I'll make pancakes!" Virgo chimed.


	18. Family Trees, and Painful Dreams

As the three sat at the (rather large) kitchen table munching on pancakes, Virgo lifted her head up.  
"I feel like I'm getting sick"  
Oswald sighed. "Again?"  
"Yeah. I can always tell"

Sophie spoke up. "The general feeling of blah?"  
"Yup".

Suddenly, Virgo's phone started ringing. She jumped about a mile out of her chair, looking like she was having a heart attack.  
"God damn..scared the crap outta me!"  
She pulled her phone out of her bathrobe pocket.  
"Hello? Nii-san!" Obviously, it was Kodomo. "Oh really? You sure? Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay! Thanks! Bye!"

"What was that about?" asked Sophie.  
"Kodomo has learned from one of his sources that Lilith is indeed behind this".  
"He's sure?"  
"Yeah, his source is EXTREMELY reliable..but he can't tell me who it is. One of the conditions of being his snitch".  
"Oh"

Ozzy chewed a pancake for a moment. "Not that crazy bitch again. Didn't she already try to convince you to join her?"  
The crimson-haired girl nodded. "I declined. Duh. Maybe she's getting revenge now? Aaaahhhhh, who knows! She's more crazy and dangerous than me when I have PMS!"

Both Penguin and Sophie laughed.  
"Is that even possible?" teased the prosecutor.  
"It seems so. I'M not married to The Devil. Just a man who sometimes acts like him".  
"Hey!" whined Ozzy.

His lover snickered. "Just a joke". She stood up and stretched. "Gotta get more syrup. The bottle's nearly empty..."  
Virgo trailed off, her eyes staring into space.  
Suddenly, her eyes closed, and she fell to the floor.

Her best friend squeaked. "Aaah! Virgo!"  
She ran over to her side, with Ozzy right behind.  
"Sugar Pie?"

]Her shoulder was throbbing, Virgo glanced over at it, it was glowing, dark tendrils of smoke started to spiral away from it, it was burning now, like the deep fire pits in hell, she screamed. One that echoed out in real life.[

"VIRGO? Are you okay? Virgo...speak to me, please..."  
"Sophie, why isn't she okay!"  
"Don't ask me! I-...Look at her shoulder. Today, she was hit there. A demon tore through her skin..."

]Burning. Her arm was burning. For real this time, the smoke was pouring down her arm, she had all her focus on the pain, the smoke was choking her, the darkness closing in. There was a cackle, no, a thunder clap of laughter. To deep to be anything living. The flames were licking her face, red hot flares. Her clothes were still in tact.[

Virgo moaned.  
"Look! Is she okay? She's moving..."  
"No, do you see?" Sophie tugged up Virgo's sleeve. Her skin was still healed over, no punctures, just a dark glowing, like a bruise, but it was black as night, in the shape of claw marks. Her breath coming faster now.

]The demon crept closer, his claws closing around Virgo's neck. It shrieked. Talons digging into her skin, but a soft light was glowing from the punctures, pouring from her arm. The light grew stronger, drenching her now, and the demon faded into the outer darkness. Like rain falling from the sky closing in a sphere around her. The pain building, in every pressure point in her body. Until she could no longer stand it. And she exploded. A blinding white light. With no pain.[

Virgo's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Shielding her eyes from the fluorescent light. Her other hand scrabbling on the floor to get away, then she stopped. Collapsed against the floor, breathing deeply but keeping her eyes open.  
"V-Virgo?" Sophie and Ozzy tried together.

Virgo laid there panting for a moment, trying to catch her breath.  
She hadn't had a nightmare like that in forever. In fact, she didn't think she had EVER had a nightmare as frightening as that!

Finally, she managed to speak.  
"Guys..I..I'm okay..for now..I..I had a..nightmare or something.."  
"A nightmare?" Sophie bit her lip, both curious and concerned.  
Virgo nodded. "Yeah..horrible stuff. Uh..I think I'm gonna go lay down now..I'll tell you about the dream a bit". She slowly pulled herself to her feet, only to be picked up by her husband.  
"Hey! I may not be feeling all that great, but I can still walk, ya know".  
"Too bad", Ozzy replied, "You're sick, so I'm carrying you. No arguing".

Soon, Virgo was laying on the bed, and flipping through her spell book.  
"No..no..not that..nope..not that one either.."  
Sophie stuck her head in the room. "What are looking for now?"  
"I want to send the demon back with a message to his beloved Mistress. But since demons are quite untrustworthy, a spell is in order".  
"Oh". The prosecutor wished she hadn't asked.

Finally, Virgo came to the correct page. "A-ha! Sophie, could you tell Ozzy to put the demon in my, er, 'Witchcraft Room'? I'll be there in a minute".  
"Okay..." 


	19. Recording Messages, Impeccable Grammar!

A few minutes later, Virgo was mixing some things together in a small bowl.  
The demon lay on the table, still unconscious.

Oswald glanced at the demon uneasily. "What are you planning to do to that thing?"  
"I'm making a potion to ensure that he delivers my message to his leader".  
"And just what is this message?" asked Sophie.  
"That I'm coming for her, and she's going down".  
"Oh. Right to the point".

Virgo set the bowl on the table. The contents were a pale violet-pink, and kind of soupy.  
"Alrighty, now I just need the final ingredient.."  
The young witch scrounged around in a drawer for a moment before pulling out a small knife.

"Alright Sophie, where's the toughest part of you hand?"  
"What?" exclaimed Sophie, "You're gonna cut me?"  
"Just enough for you to bleed. I'll heal it after, and the knife's clean. You're in no danger of catching anything, I promise".

Sophie narrowed her green eyes, clearly still not convinced. "What exactly do you need my blood for?"  
"For this stuff. He drinks it, the messages goes".  
"Why can't we use yours?"  
"I'm not, ehh..I don't fit the criteria".  
"Criteria?"  
"Yeah. It requires the blood of a virgin, or maiden".

Oswald snickered at this. "A virgin? Obviously Sophie, Virgo here has a point about not fitting the criteria".  
Both Sophie and Virgo glared at him, clearly unamused.  
"But Virgo, I'm not..that is..I haven't been in a while, but.."  
The red head held up her hands. "Hey hey hey! I know you're no innocent when it come to THAT, but it's not like you go around screwing every guy you look at and contracting venereal diseases left and right. So, you fit quite well, in this case".

Sophie sighed, a strand of chestnut hair flying from her face. "Okay. You can cut here"  
Virgo gently dragged the knife from the tip of her friend's pinky, to the heel of her hand. She then held her hand over the bowl, gingerly prying open the cut with her fingers.  
Oswald, Sophie and Virgo watched as Sophie's blood slowly dripped into the pale magenta liquid, causing it to turn even pinker.  
Virgo pulled her friend's hand away from the bowl, wiped the blood from the cut, then gave the wound a kiss. It was sewn shut by a soft blue light.

"That kind of tickled", said Sophie, rubbing her hand.  
Virgo smiled as she mixed the blood into the potion. "Glad it wasn't very uncomfortable for you".  
"Actually, I can't bend my hand very well now". She demonstrated, her hand barely moved. "So I'll have to be fancy for a while".  
"Jolly good, old chum" Virgo replied in her best British accent.

"And you think there's something wring with ME" snorted Ozzy.  
"We know there is" Sophie shot back.

"Kids!" said Virgo, "No fighting in front of the demon!"  
She giggled as she opened the demon's mouth, and poured the mixture onto his tongue.  
"Coming back from where you've went, carry my message and ensure it's sent".  
She then leaned down to his ear, and whispered something into it.  
She closed the demon's mouth, then turned to her friends.  
"Okay. Let's tie him back up, then put him somewhere else. If he wakes up, I don't want him trashing the place. These things are hard to find".

"I will help, and I will ignore the impeccable grammar you used so you could rhyme. That demon is going right back where he went. Er, CAME FROM. Hopefully he'll give us no more trouble." Sophie mused. Not really willing to have her hand come in contact with the surely disease ridden demon. Maybe she was being a bit harsh, but Sophie wasn't one to get her hands unnecessarily dirty. Especially if the filthy object was one that could come alive and beat her to a pulp any second. Mystik or no Mystik. "You guys go on without me. I'm going to go get a band aid for my hand, I don't want it to get dirty, even though I trust your healing abilities V." Really, she had no problem with her hand other than it being a bit stiff. So she hurriedly set off down the nearest hallway, in hopes a bathroom awaited her. 

Though, in the other room, things were going quite differently for The Penguin. Being the criminal mastermind he was, he didn't mind getting his feathers a bit ruffled. If you'll pardon the pun. Though, demons were a tad different from your average, every day, run-of-the-mill, dusty, priceless artifacts. He was wrapping and tying the ropes over the precariously large creature. Making little noises of distaste whenever his hand came in contact with its hide. Until Virgo was fed up with his cute, but annoying noises.  
"Seriously? Are you that disgusted. You only have to tie that rope there. Geez, you're almost done, then you don't have to touch it again. Gimme a break already."

"Oh thaaaank you. You know me well dear. Like mind reading."  
"If you count hearing cute little noises for the last twenty minutes mind reading, then sure." Pulling on one of the ropes, a creaking noise emanating from the "structure". She felt Ozzy jump on the end of one of the ropes. Virgo snickered. 

"Done now? I can hardly see the ugly anymore." Sophie stepped into the room, smiling rather thinly.  
"Where's the band aid, wimp?" Accused Ozzy.  
"Did I not see you jump a foot into the air, because of a rope noise?"  
"Shut up, that's why."  
"Seriously. Stop blabbering like two year olds" Virgo scolded endearingly.  
"Fine." They said in unison. Sticking their tongues out at each other. Virgo rolled her eyes and motioned for them to come on.  
"You both want to get rid of the poor evil thing so fast, so help me get him out of here. So he can deliver his message."


	20. Portal, Poison, Parler, Puke

So Virgo had went out and sent the demon back to Hell. She had to do it alone, because-loved ones or not- no one was supposed to see her open a portal, if she could help it. 

When that had been done, Oswald, Virgo and Sophie all sat in the den. Virgo was describing her dream. 

"So a demon was strangling you? And you could smell smoke?" asked Sophie  
"Yeah", her red-head buddy replied, "And it burned. But then it's like I exploded, but with no pain at all".  
"Wow..what do you think caused the dream?"  
"I don't really know...but I do know that I've been feeling worse since that demon bit me".  
"You don't think...?"  
"I was poisoned. No doubt about it. Lilith's doing, of course. Send a demon infected with a little cooked-up infection, and get it to bite me. It gets into my bloodstream, infects me. And does who knows what".  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
Virgo sighed, and leaned back on the couch. "There's not much I can do at this point. I'll have to wait until it progresses more, then give a blood sample to Mariko. I may have a supernatural infection, but I'm sure she'd find something. Find out just what the poison is doing, and will do later on".  
"So until then, what? You're just going to do nothing but beat the crap out of a demon every time it comes up?" Sophie cocked her eyebrows at her friend.  
"I guess I'll have to. Until I think up a master plan, anyway".  
"Not something I agree with", admitted the brown-haired lawyer, "But it seems there's no choice".

Virgo turned to her lover. "You've been awfully quiet".  
"First it was being hypnotized by the king of vampires", said Oswald, "Then my girlfriend is a witch, then a magical Jesus-like being, then she's infected by the lackey of a demon queen". 

"Actually", stated Virgo, "Demons are Satan's offspring. Vampires are Lilith's offspring. Both the Hell rulers lost their ability to reproduce on their own centuries ago. Although their separate offspring can reproduce".  
"They didn't..make any heirs to Hell?" asked Sophie  
"Yeah. Two. Twins. A boy and a girl. The only children they'll ever have. Most religions don't recognize the girl, or just assume it's Lilith herself. The boy, in Christianity and such, is known as the Anti-Christ". 

Both Virgo's best friend and lover stared at her for a minute.  
Virgo rubbed the back of her neck. "So, there are actually 2 Anti-Christs".  
Sophie pondered this for a moment. "It seems my church has made a few errors. I should inform them that Jesus now has 2 adversaries".

Ozzy turned to Sophie. "Since when are you religious?"  
I go to church on Sunday, sometimes".  
"Oh. As long as you're not a Jesus-freak.." He shuddered.  
"Virgo smiled. "I hear ya, HoneyBear. They get on my nerves too".  
"There's nothing wrong with sticking to a religion faithfully" said the prosecutor, "But when you pit your religion against others and try to say their untrue and obsolete, then you're just being an ass".  
Virgo rubbed her hands over her grey eyes. "Like the homophobic Jesus-freaks saying 'God hates fags'. BULLSHIT. God wouldn't use such a derogatory word, should he exist. And he wouldn't hate gays either. Take that Kuku Klan".

Oswald snickered. "Reminds me of the time you set the Klan's meeting house on fire"  
"You did WHAT?" Sophie's forest green eyes widened.

"Well, they're white supreme…suprieme…they're anti-not-white, not-Christian, not-straight terrorists! And ass-holes!"  
"But was the fire really necessary?"  
"Yeah! They deserve to burn in He-". Virgo didn't get to finish her sentence. Something inside her stomach lurched, so she took off for the bathroom.

Penguin and Sophie both heard Virgo throwing up down the hall.  
"You think it's the poison?" asked Sophie.  
"It must be. It's generally too late for morning sickness."  
"Morning sickness?"  
Oswald's face flushed. "Yes. IF she was..and she's not.. because if she was..she wouldn't..she's not". He said it more to convince himself than anybody.

"Eurgghh..what the-? My God! My puke's freaking purple!" Virgo's vice carried down the hallway.

Sophie and Oswald glanced at each other, before heading for the bathroom. 


	21. Paralyzed, and Parenthood!

They found Virgo laying on her side, clutching her stomach tightly, her other arm laying in front of her. She appeared to be trying to flex her fingers, a few tears dripping onto the floor.  
"Virgo! Are you okay?" Was the question first out of Ozzy's mouth.  
"What do you think? Look at her genius." Snapped Sophie. "I know I should be asking about if you feel like throwing up again...but, what's wrong with your hand?" Upon closer inspection, it was slowly getting paler and paler.  
"Nnn...I can't...move it...It's like it's not there..and the spot with the poison, it's on fire."  
"You can't move it at all! Are you sure? If so, you have more to worry about than the color of what your body is rejecting."  
Before Sophie got a chance to finish, Ozzy was picking up Virgo. She gagged, but didn't throw up again. Ozzy held her away from him and she looked sadly down at her arm, while her other arm was gripping it tightly; it was hanging limply from her shoulder socket. Almost creepy. She shook herself and it kind of moved like it had no bones. Sophie was more scared that Virgo would break her arm the way it was and not know it.  
"We need to find Mariko immediately." Ozzy and Virgo didn't hesitate to leave as fast as they could.

Being as careful as possible, they made it to Kodomo's in one piece. The numbness had spread to her neck and cheeks. Making her look like a stroke victim. Almost grey skin and all. They were saved the trouble of finding Mariko when they barged in on her and Kodomo cuddling each other.  
"O-Oh...Hi guys" Stuttered Mariko. She reluctantly pulled herself away from Kodo-kun and sat up. "Ohayo Sophie, Ozzy...Virgo! Are you okay!" She snapped to attention. Any traces of happiness, or lovingness disappeared. It was replaced with a completely serious, professional face. "You've been poisoned."  
"What! V!" Kodomo cried.  
"Yes, come with me. Immediately." Mariko leaped up and carefully threw Virgo over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I love you Kodo-kun, I'll make sure she gets back okay. Promise. Bye bye!" She smiled a goodbye to her man before her face slipped back into serious mode.

Virgo was laid out on a table like an experiment. Beep...beep...beep...beep. Cords and wires attached to her skin in strategic places. Her heart was beating, but Mariko knew that Virgo couldn't feel anything. The spot of the poison had turned a dark purple and had spread down to her elbow. Her whole body was asleep, save her brain. Every once in a while the poison would take a swipe at her nerves and her muscles would spazz and twitch for a few seconds. Mariko whipped around, her floor length lab coat sweeping the spotless ground, needle in hand. She swiftly injected the needle in the original spot of poisoning. The air filled with beeping and clicking and low hum of her hard drive in the next room. Injecting a sample of poison into a DNA complier. Reaching up to the huge monitors at eye level, she dragged the DNA strand ID and model to a matcher. It flew through hundreds a second, as she thought, nothing was coming up as a primary factor, Kodomo had filled her in on the Demon situation, but she didn't know about the poisoning until she saw Virgo. Her eyes flicking nervously back and forth until something presented itself. A gasp of horror escaped her lips, turning back to Virgo, then the screen, then Virgo, then the screen. No way. No...

Mariko stepped out into the outside room and took a deep breath. Before either Ozzy or Sophie could bombard her with worried questions, she held up a hand and shook her head sternly.  
"If Virgo lives through this, Penguin, you're a father."  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"  
And Sophie just gaped at Mariko with a blank expression on her face.  
"No word of a lie Penguin. I was scanning to see if I could find a match for the poison, I didn't of course, and the computer picked up Baby DNA, I have no time to talk, but it doesn't lie." She turned on her heel and raced back into her lab.


	22. Poison, Paralysis, and Promises

**OMG SUSPENSE AND SHIT. Anywho, enjoy this next chapter. Actually, this chapter had to be re-written before I posted it, due to Virgo talking while she was FUCKING PARALYZED. I am so stupid...**

Oswald stared at Mariko for a moment.  
"You mean..my wife is pregnant with our child..poisoned..and probably dying?" His voice was a mixture of nervous, hysterical, sadness.  
"NO", said Mariko, "As long as I have a genius IQ, the only place Virgo's going is home".  
"But this was done by demon. The queen of Hell sent the bastard demon to do it". He spat the sentence out angrily.  
"Yes, but with me, you, Sophie, Kodomo and Virgo, we should be able to find a way to undo this".  
Oswald chewed his lip anxiously. Sophie took this opportunity to speak.  
"Virgo's pregnant. And poisoned. But that won't stop her. I've known her since we were both little kids, and she's a feisty, determined bitch to the end. She told me herself, and there's no evidence that says she isn't".  
"I know she won't go down without a fight", said Ozzy his voice cracking slightly, "But..I don't just lose her. I lose our baby too".  
"You dumbass. That's not gonna happen". Virgo's voice interrupted their thoughts. Inside their heads. She was "broadcasting" her inner voice to them.  
Her three friends walked in quietly. It was quite odd hearing her speak to them telepathically. Her eyes were still closed.  
Oswald walked over to where his wife lay, and leaned over her, taking her hand. Somehow, she managed to squeeze back.  
"HoneyBear". Her inner voice was soft, as if she were tired. "You won't lose EITHER of us. I promise".  
"But it's done so much to you already-"  
"I PROMISE" Virgo's voice bellowed in their minds.  
He leaned down and kissed her, still hanging onto her hand.  
"But in the, extremely unlikely, event that I can't keep that promise, we need to be prepared. Sophie?"  
Sophie came over, her deep green eyes now wet. "Y-yeah?"  
Virgo looked at her, grey eyes stone cold and dead serious.  
"If I die..I want you to be my surrogate".  
"What?"  
"IF, IF, IF, I die. The baby would be fine, as long as you get him-or-her out, and into ..whatever you call those incubators for human babies..and into a surrogate mommy. Will you do this for me?"  
Sophie was stunned silent. Be a surrogate for her best friend's baby? Well, she couldn't say no, but..it would be odd carrying Penguin's baby, even though it still wouldn't be hers. But, how could you say no?  
She smiled."Sure, V. I'll do it".  
"Thank God..but since it's slim chance you'll have to..will you also agree to be a godmother? Not only I am hated by supernatural unholies, but I'm married to a criminal. Better be ready for anything".  
"I'll do that too".  
Virgo smiled. "Good. Now I know our baby will be looked after, either way".

Mariko came over to Virgo. "I hate to ruin this..but Virgo, I have to know if the poison has affected your baby".  
"It can't. There's a magical barrier around my womb. Ever since before the baby was there. Can't kill it by any means".  
"You're sure?"  
"Sure as shit. The Mother told me so. And it's not like she'd lie..or can lie to me. Both me and the father have tried that on more than one occasion".  
Oswald breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I don't need to lose my wife AND unborn baby".  
Virgo somehow smiled. "If it's a boy, we'll name him after his daddy".  
He gave her a kiss. "Isabella if it's a girl".


	23. Evil Exposition

**We interrupt this program to bring you a scene in Hell. Thank you.**

Lilith paced back and forth. A devious, smiling, yet thoughtful expression on her face.  
She'd pretty much paralyzed the girl, and now her little friends would be sure to work on righting that.  
And they very well could succeed. But then, a dead adversary couldn't fight the final battle.

"Ooohhh..", Lilith squealed, "I can't wait to see how this turns out!".  
Her mate stroked his hand through her long, hellish-red hair.  
"Neither can I..But why must she continue to live? I'm curious".

Lilith stopped her pacing and grinned, placing her long-nailed hands over Lucifer's demonic ones.  
"Because, this is not the final battle. She needs to live to go against me this last time. I can't very well fight myself, love".

Satan kissed his mate's cheek; his deep red skin contrasting against Lilith's vampiric paleness. "Such sadistic, morbid, evil intelligence. I knew you were always worthy of me".

The Queen of Hell sighed. "Oh, my love..do you think they'll still raise the child? Even if that little magical brat dies, her baby will live".  
Satan pulled his wife to him. "Of course..and since she has the blood of Mystik in her veins..She'll make a worthy opponent of our lovely little offspring".

Their gaze went over to their 2 young children-sleeping not far away. They were still young by demon standards-just toddlers. But quite old in human's years.  
Lilith smiled, showing off pointed white teeth. "Oh I hope so. The babies would love having a playmate".

Both King and Queen smiled, and embraced, both brimming with the excitement of impending doom upon the worlds.  
When they finally pulled away, Lilith gazed into her mate's eyes, then walked over to a cauldron-like bowl. The very bowl that held the makings of Virgo's demonic infection.  
"In the meantime", she said, pouring something else into the bowl and mixing it in, "I think it's time she woke up".

* * *

******I had fun writing this.**  



	24. The One Where V Rants in Her Head

**This was fun to do. I had to get creative for the "landscape", if you will, of her mind. I used my *imagination* and got ideas from other authors.  
So, enjoy Virgo ranting about her life and stuff.**

* * *

Virgo was floating. Well, sort of. She was in her own mind, that she knew.  
She looked around; no actual walls, floors or ceilings. Colours swirling in every and no pattern, a light coming from nowhere, her feet touching, moving her without touching anything.  
Yup, DEFINITELY her mind.

She could hear the voices of her loved ones. Mariko sounding stoic and professional; Sophie sounding shocked and maybe a little bit nervous; Ozzy anxious and sad. Nearly falling to bits, she knew. Now that he had her, he couldn't live without her. It was the same vice versa.

But there was another voice, a much less pleasant one, one that grated on her nerves more than her mother.

"Lilith..." Virgo growled, anger and hate rising in her, like flames of a fire. That emotional reaction affected the so-called scenery; the colours were now more reddish, swirling around faster and faster.

"Okay", Virgo said to herself, "When I get up, that bitch is sooo going down".

Then she kicked her foot out. Didn't hit anything, but it still vented a tiny portion of her anger. She thought silently for a moment, then nodded to herself.

"When this is all over", she declared, "I am gonna retire. They can get a bounty hunter or something to chase demons and lost ones. I ain't doing it anymore. Hell!" She threw up her arms. "I gotta have a life! I got friends! A Husband! A child on the way! I can't jeopardize all that!"

Her arms hung back down by her sides. She sighed.  
"It's waaaay to early for a midlife crisis. Dammit, why'd this have to happen? I try to protect people, and my adversary goes fucking nut case on me. Being a filmmaker can't even top this insanity. Hell, Arkham's got nothing on this!" Another sigh.

"Yeah. Retirement. No doubt about it".

No sooner had the words left her mouth, then she felt herself being pulled by something. A tugging sensation in her being. It was as if some invisible force was dragging her up.

"Finally", Virgo sighed, as she was pulled toward consciousness.


End file.
